Petites Histoires entre amis
by Hitomi Valentine
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot, art qui ne m'est pas familier, mais je m'entraine, promis! En premier, Kimblee se balade seul dans les bois. En second Edward VS les Crevettes. Qui gagne? En troisième, quelqu'un chante une comptine à Wrath...
1. Promenons nous Kimblee

**Auteur **: Hitomi Valentine

**Bêta-lecteur** : Pas de bêta lecteur. Le pauvre se suiciderait devant mes anneries.

**Fandom** : FMA

**Couples** : On peut y voir un Greed/Kim, mais uniquement si vous penchez très fort la tête à droite. Ou si vous avez l'esprit tordu.

**Rating **: J'ai Toujours rien compris au rating, mais cette fic est tout public. Je crois.

**Disclaimer** : Kimblee ne m'appartient pas. Archer ne m'appartient pas. Ce MONDE ne m'appartient pas. Le loup gris ne m'appartient pas. La comptine ne m'appartient pas, même si j'ai eu la décence de donner un ensemble complet au loup. Même les cailloux ne m'appartiennent pas! Seule Kegawa est à moi.

**Note**: Comme je vais zigzaguer entre le manga et l'animé, je tiens à préciser d'où viennent les personnages: ici il s'agit d' Anime!Kimblee et d' Anime!Archer.

**Déclaration fracassante**: J'ai à peu près autant d'imagination qu'une moule accrochée à son rocher en bord de mer: si vous voulez que cette série continue et que vous aimez mon style, proposez moi un/deux/trois personnages avec un thème, sachant que si j'ai peu d'expérience dans la romance, je peux faire du yaoi, de l'hétéro, un peu plus de mal avec le yuri, les personnages qui ne se sont jamais vu de leur vie, ce genre de chose... tant que ça reste dans FMA!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Promenons nous...

Zolf J Kimblee, Alchimiste d'état redoutable et redouté, auteur de massacres innombrables et plus grand tueur d'Ishbal de tous les temps, allait seul sur un chemin de terre, tout en maugréant et shootant dans de malheureux cailloux dont le seul tort était d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Oui, l'alchimiste écarlate maugréait. Ou pire, si vous ne tenez pas à la vie et/ou aimez les sensations fortes, vous pourriez dire que Kimblee boudait.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était,_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il n'y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas!_

_Loup y es tu?_

_Que fais tu?_

**_Je mets ma chemise..._**

Tout ça, c'était à cause de Frank Archer. Certes, le militaire avait réussi à réintégrer Kimblee dans l'armée, après que celui-ci lui ai gracieusement offert un homonculus et quelques chimères en cadeau. Le fraichement promu Colonel lui avait également promis une guerre, et cela aussi était en bonne voie, pour ne pas dire que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Kimblee, grâce à Archer, avait obtenu un statut, des tas de gens à faire exploser et surtout... la Pierre Rouge.

L'alchimiste Écarlate sourit.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était,_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il n'y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas!_

_Loup y es tu?_

_Que fais tu?_

**_Je mets mon pantalon..._**

Merveilleuse, inestimable Pierre Rouge.

Avec elle, Kimblee se sentait invincible. Il lui suffisait d'une pensée, d'un clignement de paupière pour que le carbone, le soufre, bref tous ses composants adorés, se réarrangent de la façon voulue et que... _BOUM_.

Kimblee sourit de nouveau, plissant ses yeux dorés.

Oui, invincible. Comme cet homonculus idiot. Quoique, Greed n'était pas vraiment invisible. S'il avait vraiment été le "Bouclier Ultime", son crâne ne serait pas tombé en morceaux. Ce crétin était mort. Comme toutes ses loyales chimères, qui s'étaient surement sacrifiées pour lui, comme font tous les idiots sentimentaux.

L' Alchimiste sentit comme un pincement au cœur: il le refoula bien vite.

_Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était,_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il n'y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas!_

_Loup y es tu?_

_Que fais tu?_

**_Je mets mes bottes..._**

La Pierre, la guerre, le sang, la pleine utilisation de son alchimie... Oui, Kimblee devait tout à Frank Archer et si ce mot avait encore fait partie de son vocabulaire, l'écarlate lui en aurait été reconnaissant. Seulement le militaire avait pris quelque chose en contrepartie. L'échange équivalent, comme dirait l'autre...

Sa liberté. Zolf ne pouvait plus rien faire sans avoir l'aval de son supérieur. Pas la moindre petite explosion. Avec Greed, il pouvait sortir tous les soirs, avec seule consigne de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Quand il revenait, il y avait toujours cet homonculus idiot, affalé dans son canapé favori, pour lui demander "Bonne balade?" avec son sourire de requin.

Mais maintenant, plus de ça. Seulement des "Obéissez aux ordres." et des "Puisque cela vous plait tant de ne pas respecter mes directives, rejoignez donc la caserne à pied, histoire de vous rafraichir les idées.", alors que le lieu d'inspection était à des kilomètres de la caserne, paumé en pleine forêt, et que franchement, une secrétaire de plus ou de moins, quelle différence?! Surtout qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire!

Toutes ces existences, toutes les vies humaines ne valaient pas grand chose. Ce n'était que des amas de cellules sans défense, comme un animal sous un fusil. Lui était prédateur. Mais sa vie n'avait somme toute pas plus de consistance que celles des autres. C'est pour cela qu'il s'éclatait. Avec ses explosions. Avec sa Pierre...

_Promenons-nous dans les bois,_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas,_

_Si le loup y était,_

_Il nous mangerait,_

_Mais comme il n'y est pas,_

_Il nous mangera pas!_

_Loup y es tu?_

_Que fais tu?_

**_J'arrive!_**

Kimblee parcourut encore un kilomètre, en silence, martyrisant tous cailloux/bouts de bois ayant le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. La cité de l'Ouest, ou Archer (et donc lui même) avait été envoyé pour une simple inspection de routine, déployait ses longues avenues plus bas dans les collines.

L'alchimiste soupira légèrement. Enfin sortir de cette maudite forêt avec ces non-moins maudits arbres qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire exploser. Il entrevit enfin l'orée du bois, hâta le pas pour rejoindre la plaine... Et se figea.

Juste à la lisière des arbres, à l'exacte limite entre la forêt et le début de la zone urbaine, il y avait un animal. Un loup... Non, une louve, de belle taille, la fourrure d'un brun sombre striée de mèches rousses presque rouge. Elle le fixait de ses yeux dorés, calmement, et ne paraissait pas disposée à s'écarter du chemin. Kimblee sourit sadiquement en frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre... avant de se rappeler. _Pas d'explosion_. Avec un soupir excédé, il se contenta de ramasser un caillou, de le transmuter et de le jeter sur l'animal.

La louve fit un petit bond en arrière pour éviter le projectile; Bond qui se transforma en véritable saut quand le bout de pierre se désintégra avec une détonation. Mais au lieu de l'apeurer, cela la mit en rage: elle gronda sourdement, dévoilant ses longs crocs blancs. L'écarlate ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il avait déjà vu des chimères bien plus effrayantes que ce petit bout de fourrure et ne les craignait aucunement. Aussi se baissa-t-il de nouveau pour ramasser quelque chose, n'importe quoi, histoire de faire déguerpir cette bestiole énervante, qui ne devait sa survie qu'au fait que Kimblee ne pouvait pas nettoyer une tâche de sang sur un chemin de terre, et comme Archer allait passer exactement sur la même route, toute trace de meurtre ou d'explosion vaudrait à l'alchimiste un jour de moins en guerre, voire même pas de guerre du tout.

Deuxième projectile, même effet. la louve esquiva et se mit à grogner plus fort. Zolf se pencha une troisième fois... et un caillou, sans doute pour venger tous ses frères martyrisés, glissa traitreusement sous sa semelle, le faisant s'étaler face contre terre.

Cette chute lui sauva la vie.

Alors qu'il sentait son visage faire une rencontre plutôt fracassante avec le sol, Kimblee entendit nettement le son de mâchoires qui claquent juste au-dessus de lui, à l'endroit exact où il y avait sa gorge une seconde auparavant. Rôdé par des années de guerre et un récent entrainement, l'alchimiste se remit sur pied en un clin d'œil et se tourna face à ses adversaires: il n'y en avait plus qu'un, un loup gris légèrement plus petit que sa congénère mais plus musclé, et sans nul doute plus fort. L'animal retroussa ses babines, dévoilant des crocs qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de sa compagne. Sa compagne?

Mu par l'instinct, l'alchimiste fit un bond sur le côté, esquivant la morsure de la louve brune. Mais avant qu'il ai pu la transmuter en quelque chose de plus "explosif", elle avait bondit hors de portée, et son mâle attaquait de nouveau par l'angle mort. Cette danse mortelle s'étala sur quelques minutes, les fauves ne lui laissant même pas le temps de tenter une transmutation, jusqu'au moment ou Kimblee réussit à les avoir tout les deux dans son champ de vision. L'écarlate sourit d'un air sinistre en claquant les mains.

-"Maintenant, fini de jouer."

Les deux loups se contentèrent de le fixer de leurs yeux dorés, sans bouger. L'alchimiste sentit comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Un bruit dans les fourrés, juste derrière lui. Kimblee se retourna, vif comme l'éclair. Un loup. A gauche, à moitié caché derrière les arbres, un loup. Parcourant la plaine juste entre le brun et la cité, un loup. Des loups. Partout.

Zolf sentit comme une sueur froide lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pour chaque loup qu'il voyait, deux autres se tenaient dans son dos. L'alchimiste d'état se sentit ridicule d'avoir peur de simples animaux. Il avait massacré des milliers d'humains, parfois même de son propre camps; il n'avait pas à craindre une poignée de loups rachitiques!

Et pourtant il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Rien de très probant, mais le fait était là. En plus, Kimblee savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas. Il était seul. Même du temps d'Ishbal, il y avait toujours eu des soldats pour couvrir ses arrières. Après tout, il était Alchimiste d'État, donc précieux. En prison... Il avait été seul, mais jamais véritablement en danger, car séparé des autres à cause de sa "folie". Ensuite, il y avait eu Greed. Puis Archer. Le brun se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement seul face au danger.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Et la louve brune continuait de le fixer de ses yeux dorés, si semblables aux siens et en même temps si différents. Le mâle gris se hérissa en grondant. Les autres firent de même. Kimblee sut au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Il fit néanmoins face, les bras le long des flancs, immobile, mais prêt à réagir aussi vite qu'il le pourrait. La grande louve fit un pas vers lui. Zolf se tendit et... fut ébloui par une lueur vive.

-"Kimblee! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici!" Tonna une voix connue.

L'alchimiste fit un bond de carpe jetée sur la berge en l'entendant, avant de se retourner vers les loups. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait plus.

-"Kimblee!"

Le brun se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, pour découvrir son supérieur direct qui descendait de sa voiture de fonction d'un air furieux. Voiture dont les phare illuminaient les environs d'une lumière crue. Bien que le mot "reconnaissance" ne fasse toujours pas partie de son vocabulaire, Kimblee ressentit comme du soulagement quand le Colonel arriva à sa hauteur.

-"J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous faites ainsi planté au milieu du chemin, Alchimiste Écarlate."

Le-dit Alchimiste réfléchit à une excuse plausible qui ne massacrerai pas sa réputation de fou n'ayant peur de rien mais échoua misérablement.

-"J'ai.. cru voir quelqu'un." marmonna-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-"Quelqu'un..." Archer haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de sourire d'un air hautain. "A votre âge, on a plus peur du grand méchant Loup, vous savez. A moins qu'à défaut d'être l'Alchimiste Écarlate, vous soyez le Petit Chaperon Ecarlate?"

Kimblee serra les poings, heureusement cachés dans les replis de son pantalon. Il n'allait pas satisfaire le sadisme de son supérieur. Et après la guerre, il le ferait exploser. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Finalement, les deux militaires entrèrent dans la voiture, qui démarra doucement pour rejoindre la caserne, un peu plus loin. A l'intérieur, Kimblee regardait défiler le paysage, puis les rues de la ville. Il lui fallut beacoup de sang froid pour ne pas frémir lorsque le long hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre dans le lointain.

* * *

Kegawa la brune lécha tout doucement le pelage d'un de ses louveteaux, alors que lui et son frère se battait pour un bout de viande, arraché à la carcasse d'un daim fraichement abattu. Elle et son compagnon gris avait réussi à attraper l'herbivore juste après avoir raté une autre proie, un humain frêle qui sautait dans tous les sens, et qui sentait tellement fort le sang que même avec la truffe bouchée le plus jeune et inexpérimenté de leurs chasseurs aurait pu le pister.

A la limite, c'était mieux d'avoir échoué. La chair humaine avait un gout horrible, et en tuer un rameutait tous les autres, armés de fourches et de fusils. Cela faisait quelques temps que les proies se faisait rare ici, et les louveteaux, maintenant sevrés, avaient besoin de viande: les adultes étaient donc parti chasser, mais était revenus bredouilles pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée. D'où la mesure extrême d'abattre un humain.

Tout était arrangé, maintenant. Pensa Kegawa en enlevant les traces de sang de la fourrure de son plus jeune fils. Avant même qu'elle ai terminé sa tâche, la louve avait oublié Kimblee.

Mais qu'il se rassure: à aucun moment elle ne l'avait trouvé _vide_. Pour les loups, un humain n'est jamais vide... Car après tout, ne sont ils pas des proies potentielles eux aussi?

* * *

Kof kof... Je sais, c'est une idée bizarre. Elle m'est venue sous la douche, et j'ai toujours des idées bizarres sous la douche. (Bizarres, hein, pas perverses, nanmého!)

Donc Kim-Kim (Bruit de claquement de main en arrière plan) vient de faire une rencontre assez troublante... Pour lui, s'entend. Je fais d'Archer un conn... un méchant sadique et hautain mais... c'est un méchant sadique et hautain en fait! Oo

La louve brune, Kegawa, est une de mes OCs, inventée pour le monde de Wolf's Rain. Mais ici c'est juste une louve normale, hein! Cet One Shot n'est pas un crossover.

Vala vala, Kim-Kim (Bruit de pas qui se rapproche) est au centre de mon premier One-Shot! C'est-y pas mignon? Bon, il se fait à moitié bouffer, mais c'est un survivant le Kim-Kim!

(Bruit de mains qui se déposent sur des épaules)

(Bruit d'explosion)


	2. Crevette Les frères Elric

**Auteur** : Hitomi Valentine

**Fandom** : FMA

**Couples** : Nope.

**Rating** : J'ai Toujours rien compris au rating, mais ce One Shot aussi est tout public. Je crois.

**Disclaimer** : Les crevettes sont à moi! Et le serveur aussi! Mais le reste... ç_ç

**Précision**: On peut prendre les personnages dans l'Anime ou dans le Manga. Juste, évitez de me demander QUAND la scène se déroule: j'en ai moi même aucune idée.

**Pour**: Matsuyama, qui voulait les frères Elric avec qui je voulais, sur le thème "Crevette"!

**Crevette.**

Edward Elric considéra le plat devant lui d'un air dubitatif.

Alphonse Elric ne se serait pas gêné pour faire la même chose si son visage de métal le lui avait permis.

-"Et... C'est quoi?" finit par demander l'ainé, sans quitter l'objet de son attention du regard.

Le Colonel, assis en face de lui, se permit un grand sourire narquois.

-"Il s'agit d'un plateau de fruits de mer, Edward. La fameuse culture générale du FullMétal ne serait elle que du vent?"

Le-dit Fullmétal foudroya son supérieur du regard avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de croiser les bras.

-"On peut rarement croiser des fruits de mer à Resembool, Colonel. Ça manque drastiquement d'eau salée, voire de mer, là-bas."

-"De toutes façons, tu serais capable de te perdre entre les grains de sable, alors..."

-"Vous sous-entendez quoi la?!"

Laissant son frère et le Colonel à leur jeu préféré, à savoir se crêper le chignon, Alphonse se tourna vers Riza Hawkeye, venue pour s'assurer que son Flame Alchemist de supérieur ne drague pas trop et qu'il rentrerait à une heure décente.

-"Et heu... Pourquoi des fruits de mer?"

-" Nous avons pensé que cela vous changerait de ce que vous mangez, ou plutôt de ce que mange Edward, d'habitude."

Al réfléchit quelques secondes. A dire vrai, dans leur errance, Ed avalait à peu près n'importe quoi, tant que c'était comestible. Vu l'entrainement de malade que leur avait suivre Maître Izumi, le petit blond avait appris à ne pas faire la fine bouche. Mais aussi loin que remontent les souvenirs d'Alphonse, s'ils avaient déjà mangé du poisson, ils n'avaient jamais touché aux crustacés et aux coquillages.

-"Oui, c'est une bonne idée." Confirma finalement l'armure avec un sourire dans la voix.

-" Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous invitez à dîner, d'ailleurs?! Si Al n'avait pas insisté, vous pouvez me croire que vous seriez tout seul à cette table, Mister Impuissant!"

Roy grimaça au mot "Impuissant" avant de répliquer d'une voix tranquille.

-"J'offre ce dîner à ta chance insolente, qui t'a permis de capturer ce criminel en fuite."

-"C'est à mon génie que je le dois, pas à la chance!" répliqua Ed avec hargne.

-"Donc, c'est grâce à ton génie que tu es tombé tête la première dans les égouts?"

Le blond ne répondit que par un soupir agacé, avant de saisir la première chose qui le tentait dans le plat, à savoir une pince de crabe.

-"Et ça se mange comment votre fourbi là, hein?"

Ce fut Riza qui se chargea d'expliquer la technique, après avoir assuré que "non, Edward, le serveur ne s'est pas trompé, nous allons vraiment avoir besoin de ce casse-noix."

S'ensuivit une bataille épique entre la pince du crabe (mort) et Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'État, où le gagnant ne fut pas celui que l'on peut croire.

Roy démontra une habileté certaine pour avaler les huitres tout rond, s'attirant un regard dégouté du blond et un petit cri d'Alphonse quand celui ci apprit qu'on les gobait _vivantes_.

Il y eu également une discussion pour savoir si oui ou non les bigorneaux étaient des escargots aquatiques, parce que "il est HORS DE QUESTION que je bouffe des escargots!"

Les bulots manquèrent d'apprendre à voler suite à une énième pique du Flame Alchemist envers son collègue plus jeune: heureusement pour les malheureux coquillages, une intervention rapide et efficace d'Alphonse les empêcha de faire une rencontre fracassante avec le mur d'en face.

Un autre dispute éclata entre Roy et Edward pour la dernière langoustine, et il fallut une menace non dissimulée de la part du Lieutenant Hawkeye pour que les deux énergumènes acceptent de simplement la couper en deux.

Finalement, il se révéla que tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé avant reposait sur un lit de crevettes. De grandes crevettes roses et de petites, grises, s'emmêlaient pour former un tableau charmant, enfin aussi charmant qu'un tableau de crustacé puisse être. Riza expliqua de nouveau comment décortiquer les crevettes, et Edward pesta un moment contre les bouts de carapace qui se coinçaient dans les articulations de sa main mécanique. Finalement, il prit le coup, et commença à dévorer son assiette avec une belle ardeur. Il lui fallut donc un petit moment avant de remarquer que le Colonel le fixait d'un air proprement effaré.

-"Quoi?" Questionna finalement petit alchimiste avec agacement.

-"Je savais que tu avais beaucoup de défauts, Edward, mais je n'imaginais pas ça de toi!" fit Mustang en réponse, avec de grands gestes théâtraux.

-"Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore?!"

-" Je connaissais ton orgueil, ta manie de bondir dès qu'on parle de ta taille mais j'ignorais que..."

-" Que quoi?!"

-"...Tu étais cannibale." expliqua Roy en désignant l'assiette du blond, pleine de crevettes. De PETITES crevettes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, accompagné d'un grand silence, comme si l'univers tout entier retenait son souffle en attendant de voir la suite. C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais le résultat fut à la hauteur des espérances du Colonel.

-"QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE CREVETTE SI MINUSCULE QU'ELLE POURRAIT SE FAIRE MANGER PAR LE PLANCTON?!" Rugit Edward en se jetant sur son supérieur, renversant du même coup son assiette, le plat et la table pour faire bonne mesure. Le petit blond entreprit de faire avaler des crevettes (non décortiquées) à un Flame Alchemist mort de rire, et ni Alphonse ni Riza ne réussirent à le calmer.

Il fallut que le serveur, un jeune homme fin mais à la poigne implacable, les mette à la porte pour qu' Edward retrouve un semblant de sang froid, sans doute aidé par la température glaciale qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le petit alchimiste fut vengé quand le serveur déclara à Roy que c'était à lui, et à personne d'autre, de régler l'addition plus la facture des dégâts, et que s'il remettait un pied dans ce restaurant, Colonel ou pas, il se ferait botter les fesses.

Ce fut donc à un Colonel légèrement dépité qu'Alphonse souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de s'éloigner pour suivre son frère, alors que Riza tirait son supérieur dans la direction opposée en lui promettant quelque chose de pire qu'une peine de mort ou un peine de prison, à savoir: une peine de dossier.

* * *

-"Dis, grand frère?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps, on retournera au restaurant manger des fruits de mer avec le Colonel et le Lieutenant Hawkeye? Et Winry aussi, pendant qu'on y est?"

-"Tch. Si tu veux. Et si c'est _lui_ qui paye."

-"On mangera des crevettes aussi?" Il y a un sourire dans la voix métallique.

-"JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CREVETTES!"

* * *

Voila voila... C'est... comment dire... parti en live tout seul? Mais d'une certaine façon, je le trouve mieux que le précédent.

J'espère qu'il te plait Matsuyama! En espérant que tu continues à lire mes délires, toi et mes (hypothétiques) autres lecteurs.

J'attends le prochain thème avec impatience, en vous demandant de ne pas reprendre tout de suite les frères Elrics, parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec Edward...

**Ed**: Comment ça un peu de mal avec moi?!

Que ce soit dans les jeux vidéo, dans les jeux de role papier ou sur les forums, je n'ai jamais aimé les gnomes.

**Ed**: Tu me traites de gnome?! Non mais tu t'es bien regardée?!

Je suis pas petite, juste un peu verticalement désavantagée, ok!

**Al**: Ed, Hitomi, arretez de vous disputer!

(Bruit d'une armure qui s'interpose entre les deux idiots sus-nommés)

(Bruit d'une armure qui glisse sur quelque chose de petit et glissant tombé par terre... Mettons... Une crevette! Décortiquée ou non, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas étudié les coefficients de glissage d'une crevette avec ou sans sa carapace.)

(Bruit d'une armure qui s'écrase sur quelqu'un de plus petit, l'auteur, dans ce cas précis.)

**Al**: Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible! J'ai tué l'auteur!

**Ed**: Je crois qu'elle est partie pour mourir à la fin de chacun de ses One Shot...


	3. Comptine Wrath

**Auteur** : Hitomi Valentine

**Fandom** : FMA

**Couples** : Nope.

**Rating** : La présence d'Archer n'est pas une raison recevable pour augmenter le rating d'une fic!

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai RIEN. Du tout. Ni crevettes, ni louve ni rien. Même la comptine n'est pas à moi!

**Précision**: Il s'agit d'Anime!Wrath quand il n'est pas encore passer du côté obscur de la Force, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (**Archer**: Je crois que vous vous êtes trompée de série...)**  
**

**Pour**: Matsuyama, qui voulait Wrath avec qui je voulais sur le thème "comptine". Je suis ABSOLUMENT certaine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

C'est court... très court... Pardon.

* * *

**Comptine**

Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Malgré la résistance des deux frères Elric, enlever l'enfant n'avait pas été bien compliqué, bien qu'une habilité au kidnapping ne fasse pas partie des qualités qui se transmettaient dans la lignée Armstrong de génération en génération. Le pauvre petit tremblait entre ses bras puissants, jetant des regards effrayés à droite et à gauche. On ne pouvait décemment pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces monstres des légende, avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais il l'avait capturé quand même, et maintenant l'emmenait au QG sud, tout ça pour le Lieutenant-Colonel Archer, qui avait réussi à faire naitre de la haine dans le cœur pourtant extrêmement généreux du Commandant Armstrong. Alors qu'il portait le petit vers une destination connue du brun seul, le géant se prit à regretter sa résolution de tomber plus bas que terre pour déterrer les sombres secrets de l'armée. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers de vie dépendaient de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par un enf... Un Homonculus.

Néanmoins, ignorer la peur du petit n'aurait pas été digne d'un descendant Armstrong. Les étoiles roses n'étaient pas une excellente idée, elles risquaient surtout de le terrifier encore plus. Mais Alex avait LA solution ultime: une vieille comptine, que lui chantaient ses soeurs ainées quand il était encore un petit garçon et qu'il se réveillait en criant après un mauvais rêve. Quand il s'agissait de calmer des terreurs enfantines (ou pas, comme dans le cas présent...), il n'y avait pas mieux que cette chanson toute douce.

C'est pourquoi l'Alchimiste, profitant que du fait que son supérieur bavardait un peu plus loin sans lui accorder la moindre attention. se pencha vers l'Homonculus et commenca à lui chantonner dans l'oreille, de sa voix grave et chaude, tout bas tout bas, pour qu'Archer ne se doute de rien:

Cheval blanc, et cheval noir, cheval blanc et noir (bis)

Dis-moi, où tu vas ce soir, où vas-tu ce soir ?  
Je m'en vais et je m'en viens,  
Je vais et je viens  
Sur un grand nuage blanc  
Au pays du vent

Cheval blanc, et cheval noir, cheval blanc et noir (bis)

Dis-moi, où tu vas ce soir, où vas-tu ce soir ?  
Au pays du roi des pluies  
Qui pleure et qui rit  
Dans son palais mille enfants  
Jouent au cerf volant

Cheval blanc, et cheval noir, cheval blanc et noir (bis)

Dis-moi, où tu vas ce soir, où vas-tu ce soir ?  
Je m'en vais et je m'en viens  
Je vais et je viens  
Entre le jour et la nuit  
La mort et l'amour.

Cela eu l'effet voulu: l'Homonculus, cette créature horrible sortit tout droit des légendes fixa Armstrong avec de grands yeux bleus remplis d'innocence. Le géant se sentit bizarrement soulagé et ressera un peu son étreinte sur le corps frêle, comme pour le rassurer. La chanson avait toujours été douce/amère mais, d'une façon assez étrange, elle allait parfaitement à cet enfant.

_Entre la mort et l'amour..._

Oui, elle lui allait parfaitement...

* * *

Alors voila, c'est tout moi. Matsuyama me donne un thème tout choupi tout mignon, et je trouve le moyen d'en faire un truc à moitié Angsty.

Je sais, c'est court, mais honnêtement, vous auriez voulu que ce soit plus long?

**Archer**: Non.

Ah, vous tombez bien, Lieutenant Colonel, je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

**Archer**:?

Bien que dans la plupart des fics on vous traite de cachet d'aspirine (Avec des bases solides sur lesquelles s'appuyer, quand même. Vous auriez pas pu profiter de votre passage dans l'Est pour bronzer un peu?), Iceberg ou autre face de poisson, moi... Oui, moi je suis une de vos fans!

**Archer**:... (Bruit de... Euh, bruit de rien du tout, quand on est sous le choc en général on est silencieux.)

Oui, je trouve que vous avez la classe! (*enfonce le clou*)

**???**: (Multiples voix) QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

(Bruit de charge de troupeau de buffle, sauf qu'il s'agit d'un troupeau de fans de Roy)  
(Bruit de quelqu'un qui se fait piétiner à mort, l'auteur, pour ne pas changer.)

Argh.

(Bruit de troupeau qui s'éloigne une fois son meurtre accompli)

**Archer**: ...  
**Roy**: Tu _avais_ une fan, Frankie.  
**Archer**: Je vous hais.


End file.
